


Rumors

by DianaFlawless



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Can they fuck already, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, I Don't Even Know, I couldn't sleep, I just miss my babies, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, i honestly don't know, really bad, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaFlawless/pseuds/DianaFlawless
Summary: Rumors about Baz are spreading?who started them?Baz goes to his room to deal with Simon about those rumors only to find another problem he has to solve.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Rumors

Baz was fuming storming to his room thinking of different scenarios to kill Simon the reason for his anger is always something that has to do with Simon it was only half an hour ago when his friend Niall told him about a rumor Simon started apparently he's been going around school talking about the reason why Baz always aced exams was because his family provided him with the exam papers since his mother was the headmistress and it just made Baz's fist clench pitches were a lot of things but one thing they weren't was cheaters.

he walked quickly towards the room swinging the door open only to find Simon in the middle of the room breathing hard Baz didn't notice since the first thing he did when he saw the boy grabbed his collar and pin him to the wall Baz's eyes were boiling silver staring at Simon's blurry blue eyes.

"I don't know who you think you are!"

"Baz-"

"But let me teach you something about pitches!"

"Baz I-"

"First, we're not cheaters!"

"I don't-"

"Second, we-"

"Baz, please," Simon whimpered.

the hand on Simon's collar flinched and pulled away Baz started to realise that something looked different about Simon his eyes unfocused, chest rising and falling pretty quickly. "what the fuck happened to you?"

"I-I was," he gulped. "I think I was hit with a 'feel my body'."

Baz took a couple of steps away and looked at the state of the boy before him one more time. 'Feel my body' was a spell that causes one to become hornier than they've ever been to the point of physical pain until someone pleases them it doesn't work if one was to simply wank. Baz also gulped as he saw Simon lean his head back on the wall and breathe through his nose.

"Please help me," he whispered.

"ME?!" Baz's heart was beating rapidly not believing the words coming out of Simon's mouth.

"I trust you, just please,"

Baz walked towards Simon again a bit slower this time he leaned slowly and placed his lips on Simon's soft ones his eyes almost rolling back at the thought of kissing Simon soon enough his tongue swiped its way across Simon's bottom lips causing the other boy to moan lowly he wrapped his arms around Baz's neck pulling him closer to his body needing to feel his body heat their tongues fought in Simon's mouth.

a rush went through both boys when they felt each other's bulges through their pants causing them to moan Baz was driven by lust he started sucking on Simon's bottom lip while thrusting against the boy Simon groaned and leaned his head back pushing against him the two boys thrust their crotches together breathing heavily Baz reached for Simon's pants and opened his eyes to glance at the flushed boy in front of him.

"May I?"

Simon nodded quickly.

a hand that wasn't his on his cock felt like heaven. Baz's hand felt like heaven. With Simon's head leaned back showing off his neck Baz dove there his face hidden as he stroked Simon. the sounds coming from Simon's lips were enough to make Baz come untouched. Baz lowered Simon's pants giving himself access to touch him properly he started pumping faster.

"Oh fuck!" Simon moaned. "Baz oh my god!"

Baz smirked and sucked on the boy's neck. lucky for him the first spot he attacked happens to be Simon's sensitive spot.

"Shit!" he gasped. the sensation became overwhelming for Simon he could feel himself getting so close he grabbed Baz's shoulder and pulled him closer thrusting into his hands. "OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" he moaned shakily, spurting cum all over Baz's hand.

upon hearing and feeling that Baz's body clenched and he groaned in the other boy's neck. "Shit Simon!" his hips unintentionally thrusting against Simon's thighs as he came.

without warning Simon got on his knees and popped open Baz's trousers he pulled his wet cock out and glanced at Baz's wide dark eyes Simon leaned in and licked the head emerging a grunt from the dark haired boy he smiled licked the whole length his tongue out just licking knowing how sensitive Baz must be. "so hot." he mumbled.

"Ugh fuck!" Baz bit his lips. once he was clean from the stickiness he leaned down grabbed Simon's face placing a kiss on his lips. "Why are you like this?" Simon stared at him confused but ignored it when a kiss was also placed on his forehead.


End file.
